Imperial Fire Watch Corps
The Imperial Fire Watch Corps is Jinavia's institutional agency for fire and rescue service. It is part of Public Rescue Service and Civil Defence Department, within the Ministry of Interior. The corps' task is to provide safety for people, animals and property, and to give technical assistance to industries and fire prevention advice. It also ensures public safety in terrorist emergencies such as chemical, bacteriological, radiological and nuclear attacks. According the law, the Imperial Fire Watch Corps is the key component of the civil protection system: the IFWaC has its own radio network, which is used in the emergencies services and during disasters, and an independently owned and operated information system, which is also used to improve the management of rescue operations in civil protection activities. Mission The Imperial Fire Watch Corps, in order to protect the safety of persons and the integrity of assets, ensures the technical operations of an emergency, for which the required technical and specialized veichles and instruments. Included among the technical operations of public assistance of the Corps: * The rescue and relief work during fires, uncontrolled release of energy, structural collapse, landslide, flood, floods or other public calamity; * Contrast the work of the technical risks associated with the use of nuclear energy and substances of biological, chemical and radiological threats. Public technical assistance of the Corps is strictly limited to the urgent tasks and cease to the ceasing of the actual need. In the event of disasters, the Corps operates as a technical component of the Imperial Civil Defense. Provides technical direction of the first aid interventions. Civil defence * For risks arising from non-conventional attacks conducted with the use of nuclear, biological, chemical and radiological materials; * Firefighting training units for the armed forces; * Contributes to the preparation of national plans and local civil defense; * Participates in collegial bodies responsible for civil defense. With regard to extinguishing forest fires, the structures of the Corps provide technical assistance to the direct jurisdiction of urgent safeguarding the integrity of people and goods. The fire prevention is entrusted to the exclusive jurisdiction of the Ministry of the Interior, which exercises its activities through the Department and the Corps. Corps organization The urgent technical rescue is carried out by operational teams located throughout the country. In each province there is a provincial command that directs the activities of various detachments located throughout the area. The Soldiers of Fire work on tank trucks and other vehicles that are normally present in the detachments. In a medium province, there are usually 20-30 Teams and 3-4 Detachments. The teams usually consist of 10-12 Soldiers. However, for larger operations more Teams can be deployed at a same time, directed by a Soldier of Fire belonging to the Technical Role (see below). The Team Leader leads the individual teams. He is the Soldier of Fire with more years of service to the field experience and professional training knows all the rescue and fire fighting techniques. He manages the men on the scene of the event and coordinates them to optimize the resources and time. Central structure At the top of the Directorate of Public Aid and Civil Defence has placed a Prefect of First Class. At the top of the Corps is placed on the Imperial Commissioner General, ranking as an Inspector-General in the Public Administration, who acts as deputy of the Director General. The organization at the central level of the Corps is divided into Central Services. Territorial structure The territorial structure of the Corps has three levels: regional, interprovincial and provincial level. * Regional and Interprovincial Directorates of the Soldiers of Fire: established for the performance of official duties within the regional and Exarchate level * Provincial Command: the basic unit is the Provincial Command, which has responsibility for direction and organization of the body within the jurisdiction. Each Provincial Command organizes its own provincial structure, establishing districts and detachments at Provincial Commander's discretion. Training Rescue operations are performed by Operational Soldiers of Fire. This staff performs a specific training for 6 months at the Central School Fire Prevention of Saint Basilsburg and Operational Training School of Buchenberg. This combined training causes the Soldier of Fire is ready to operate professionally and physically where normally other people would not want to be. Special Roles Some Soldiers are then authorized to conduct emergency vehicles (drivers) thanks to a course at the end of which is granted a special license called for ministerial degrees. In a hierarchically superordinate position, a number of official, framed within the Fire Prevention Technical Role, carry out leadership and coordination activities in the rescue and resource management. Specializations Along with territorial organization, there is a number of specialities and specialized structures and divisions. * Fire Investigation Unit (FIU): it studies, researches and analyzes the causes of fires, often upon specific request by judicial authorities. There is at least FIU in each Province. * Underwater and Water Rescue Units (UWRU): there are 56 bases on the national territory, and help in risky situations related to water: fire aboard a ship carrying biological, chemical or nuclear weapons; search of persons at sea; flood emergencies. The divers can operate in unconventional places such as aqueducts, wells, sewers and waste water. * Helicopter Units: 14 Helicopter Units (a dozen helicopters each) grant air support to the groups on the ground for all types of interventions. * Cave-Alpine-Riverine Units (CAR Units). These rescuers are able to climb rock walls, descend into pits and caves, or tackle the currents of rivers. The same techniques are also used to reach steeples, roofs and top floors of skyscrapers where the normal ladders cannot be used. After earthquakes, they are employed to remove dangerous debris. They are deployed on mountain regions. ** Cave-Alpine-Riverine Teams (CAR Teams): these teams sobstitute ordinary Teams in mountain provinces. * K9s: they carry out search and rescue of all kinds, with the help of trained dogs. * Airport Groups: this personnel presides over the safety at airports. They are equipped with heavy duty vehicles equipped with cannons that shoot foam and powder. They are coordinated by the local Provincial Command, but they do not intervene outside airports. * Harbour groups: these units are equipped for rescue operations in sea, for fire on ships and in ports. The staff training is updated to keep pace with new technologies used in the marine field. They are coordinated by the local Provincial Command, but they do not intervene outside airports. * Wildfire Groups: they operate in wildland areas, and therefore are differently equipped and trained from the urban units. Wildfire suppression units also addresses the issues of the wildland-urban interface, where populated areas border with wildland areas. They are directed by the competent Regional Command or, in case of small forests, by the competent Interprovincial Command. ** Smokejumpers Units are units belonging to Wildfire Group who parachute into a remote area to combat fires. Smokejumpers are most often deployed to fires that are extremely remote. Each Smokejumpers Unit depends on Wildfire Group it is framed in. * NBCR Nuclear-Biological-Chemical-Radiological Units: they are prepared to work in the presence of dangerous substances (contamination by nuclear radiation, attacks with unconventional weapons, releases of hazardous substances such as gas or fuel as a result of accidents). * Radio repair group: They ensure the proper working of the emergency communication systems. Special Sea Rescue Team The Special Sea Rescue Team (SSRT) is the elite search and sea rescue unit of the Imperial Fire Watch Corps. The team is established as an elite Harbour Group, in order to respond to special maritime accidents and disasters. The SSRT is on stand-by around the clock, ready to carry out search and rescue operations nationwide, which demand sophisticated and specialised knowledge and skills. Such missions may involve firefighting on ships involving hazardous material and rescuing survivors from capsized or sinking vessels. Organization The Special Sea Rescue Team is located in the Saint Basilsburg Special Rescue Station, within the Saint Basilsburg Provincial Command, although the unit does not depend on any Territorial Command. The SSRT consists of a Commander, Deputy Commander, 3 members of staff and 360 SSRT Soldiers of Fire operating in 60 teams. Members of the SSRT are recruited from the best performing rescue divers in competitive meets conducted by the various regional commands. Although the Special Sea Rescue Team is located at the Saint Basilsburg Provincial Command, its area of operations spans the whole of Jinavia's waters. The team can be deployed for search and rescue operations by aircraft or helicopter anywhere across the country, as requested by the local regional commands. Command authority of a rescue operation is normally transferred from the local command Harbour Group to the SSRT upon arrival. The team's quick-response capability is provided by helicopter and aircraft located at the Saint Basilsburg Provincial Command. The team operates five super helicopters and three light jets for emergency response. In the event of a large-scale disaster overseas, the SSRT may also be deployed as part of an urgent international rescue task force, under the responsibility of the Military Emergency Unit. The M.E.U. 567th Rescue Helicopters Battalion is the other elite rescue teams which may form such a task force alongside the Imperial Fire Watch Corps's Special Sea Rescue Team. Barracks and centres There are three types of barracks, according to the number of procedures performed in the year and equipment: * Intervention Detachment (ID) or First Responders Detachments (FRC): are the smallest centers, they must provide at least a start or to fire or to rescue a person or an intervention for diverse. The Intervention Detachments are not autonomous units, but they are peripheral articulations of RDs. * Rescue Detachments (RD): they must simultaneously be able to provide at least one intervention to start a mission to fight against fire or start intervention for an emergency mission to the people, and another starting intervention. * Major Rescue Centres (MRC): they must simultaneously be able to provide at least one intervention to start a mission to fight against the fire, two starts in response to an emergency relief mission to individuals and start another intervention and are usually located in large cities. Centres and Detachments cover a geographical area. If a center can not provide all missions at one time (eg occurrence of multiple accidents or claims) is the nearest fire station that provides redundant actions (called the starting second call). The Provincial Command is always a Major Rescue Centre which houses firefighters 24 hours over 24 that must be mobilized within a specified time by the operational rules. Personnel Officials The category of Official includes personnel made equivalent to both Officers and Non Commissioned Officers. * Chief Fire Director * Fire Director * Deputy Fire Commissioner * Chief Fire Commissioner * Fire Commissioner * Deputy Fire Commissioner * Chief Fire Inspector Aide-Commissioner * Chief Fire Inspector * First Fire Inspector * Fire Inspector Officials direct operational personnel in the organization of rescue services, implement projects and conduct technical inspections. The appointment to the status of deputy inspector firefighting is obtained: * 50% of places are available through a public competition for exams, consisting of a written test and an interview; * For the remaining 50% by internal competition for title of service and examinations, consisting of a written test and an interview, reserved for use by the Corps with seven years of actual service. Inspectors The requirements include: * Imperial citizenship; * Political rights; * Psychophysical ability and aptitude to serve; * Secondary school certificate in technical-scientific matters. Winners are appointed Student Fire Inspectors and participate in a training course, lasting twelve months, during which a selection will be subject to an aptitude for assignment to those services that require a particular qualification. Student Fire Inspectors, who have obtained judgment of suitability for operational service and have passed the written and oral examinations and practical tests at the end of the course, are promoted to Probational Fire Inspectors and assigned to the an operational unit to complete a probationary period lasting six months, after which they are appointed Fire Inspectors. Directors course The requirements include: * Imperial citizenship; * Political rights; * Psychophysical ability and aptitude to serve; * Graduate degree professional qualification in engineering or architecture Winners of the competition are appointe Probationary Deputy Commissioners and are eligible to attend an initial training period of two years at the High Institute of Fire Control, also aimed at achieving the second-level master's degree. The initial training course is divided into two annual cycles of alternating theoretical and practical training and operational training at the provincial command of not less than nine months. After the first year, the Director General, at the proposal of the Director of the Institute, expressed an opinion against Students eligibility for admission to the second round, after which the same students take the final exam. Students who have passed the final examination and that, even in relation to the results of the placement operation, have been declared eligible for services institution, shall be sworn and confirmed in the role of supervisors in the title of First Fire Commissioner. Category:Jinavia